Core C Clinical Trials Core: The function of Core C is to facilitate the translation of laboratory findings into the necessary clinical and correlative studies. This Clinical Trials Core provides the support and resources for activation, conduct and completion of the clinical trials or clinically-related aspects of each of the projects. This Core will provide the infrastructure so that concepts emanating from the projects can be evaluated for translational suitability, formulated into appropriate clinical protocols that will be carried out with the appropriate regulatory oversight, safety and collection of clinical data. This core is a necessary and vital component of the SARC Sarcoma SPORE and will streamline and standardize interaction with the clinical trial infrastructure of forty sarcoma clinical trials centers across the United States. The success of SARC is significantly based upon an outstanding record of accomplishment of designing, conducting and analyzing clinical trials in patients with sarcoma. SARC Clinical Trials Core leadership under the direction of Laurence Baker is experienced in facilitating multi-center research.